Total Drama: The Way of The Awesome
by Gwent Forever
Summary: APPS CLOSED! 22 contestants battle it out for 1 million dollars! Who will rise to the top? Who will Fall? Find out, on Total! Drama! The Way of The Awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Info**

**Name:**

**Liked Nickname:**

**Hated Nickname:**

**Age (15-18 ONLY):**

**Family (Please be descriptive):**

**Eye Shape:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Colour/Length:**

**Nationality:**

**Religious Status:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Shape:**

**Normal Wear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Alternate Clothing:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Other Info**

**Sexuality:**

**Do you want your character to be in a relationship?:**

**If Yes, then with who?:**

**If No, why?:**

**Brief Bio:**

**Why TDTWOTA?:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Special Requests:**

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my first story on this account. I don't owe Total Drama. Only my OC's. I will have a total of 20 characters, two of the being my own. So, get those APPS in through the reviews only. If sent through PM, I will not accept it.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Girls<strong>

**1. Emily Fairbanks (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**Boys**

**1. George James Young (The Kind and Friendly Musician)**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, those are the two OC's that I will be putting. There is no specific deadline, and this is not first come, first serve.<strong>


	2. Update 1

Personal Info

Name:

Liked Nickname:

Hated Nickname:

Age (15-18 ONLY):

Family (Please be descriptive):

Eye Shape:

Eye Colour:

Hair Style:

Hair Colour/Length:

Nationality:

Religious Status:

Stereotype:

Appearance

Skin Tone:

Body Shape:

Normal Wear:

Sleepwear:

Swim Wear:

Alternate Clothing:

Formal Wear:

Other Info

Sexuality:

Do you want your character to be in a relationship?:

If Yes, then with who?:

If No, why?:

Brief Bio:

Why TDTWOTA?:

Audition Tape:

Special Requests:

* * *

><p>So, this is my first story on this account. I don't owe Total Drama. Only my OC's. I will have a total of 20 characters, two of the being my own. So, get those APPS in through the reviews only. If sent through PM, I will not accept it. To those who were accepted, please send in your fears: Maximum One Only, and a brief description of why they are afraid of that particular fear.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Girls<span>

1. Emily Fairbanks (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)

2. Coleen Voice (The Popular, but Nice Girl)

3. Alice Liddell (The Shy Loner)

4. Arielle Geordan (The Matchmaker)

5. Freya Summers (The Manipulative Baddie)

6. Lilly Sivan (The Sweet Fashonista)

7. Pearl Clarkstone (The Angry, Smart Rebel)

8. Chloe (The Fandom Geek)

9. Deborah Lee Bartley (The Coffee Girl)

10.

Boys

1. George James Young (The Kind and Friendly Musician)

2. Colin Voice (The Sarcastically Nice Geek)

3. Christopher Robin O'Dare (The Type-A)

4. Max Diaz (The Lovesick Puppy)

5. Chase Gorges (The Down To Earth Jock)

6. Shane Ryan Brockton (The Natural Winner)

7. Samuel (The kind lying detector)

8. Kostas Pantelidi (The Adonis Complex)

9. Mykyta Ion Ilyenko (The Girly Boy)

10. Drake Olano (The Average Rocker)

* * *

><p>So, those are the two OC's that I will be putting. There is no specific deadline, and I'll pick the best ones to compete. Here's the updated cast. I need just 1 more girl, and the story can begin!<p> 


	3. One more Guy

Girls

1. Emily Fairbanks (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)

2. Coleen Voice (The Popular, but Nice Girl)

3. Alice Liddell (The Shy Loner)

4. Arielle Geordan (The Matchmaker)

5. Freya Summers (The Manipulative Baddie)

6. Lilly Sivan (The Sweet Fashonista)

7. Pearl Clarkstone (The Angry, Smart Rebel)

8. Chloe (The Fandom Geek)

9. Deborah Lee Bartley (The Coffee Girl)

10. Echo Ihejirika ( The Fearless Diplomat)

11. CiCi Armstrong ( The Lazy Laid Back Hippie )

Boys

1. George James Young (The Kind and Friendly Musician)

2. Colin Voice (The Sarcastically Nice Geek)

3. Christopher Robin O'Dare (The Type-A)

4. Max Diaz (The Lovesick Puppy)

5. Chase Gorges (The Down To Earth Jock)

6. Shane Ryan Brockton (The Natural Winner)

7. Samuel (The kind lying detector)

8. Kostas Pantelidi (The Adonis Complex)

9. Mykyta Ion Ilyenko (The Girly Boy)

10. Drake Olano (The Average Rocker)

11.

* * *

><p>You know what? I've got a lot of good characters, so I'm making one more spot for a boy, and the last girl spot is taken.<p> 


	4. The Final Cast!

Girls

1. Emily Fairbanks (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)

2. Coleen Voice (The Popular, but Nice Girl)

3. Alice Liddell (The Shy Loner)

4. Arielle Geordan (The Matchmaker)

5. Freya Summers (The Manipulative Baddie)

6. Lilly Sivan (The Sweet Fashonista)

7. Pearl Clarkstone (The Angry, Smart Rebel)

8. Chloe (The Fandom Geek)

9. Deborah Lee Bartley (The Coffee Girl)

10. Echo Ihejirika ( The Fearless Diplomat)

11. CiCi Armstrong ( The Lazy Laid Back Hippie )

Boys

1. George James Young (The Kind and Friendly Musician)

2. Colin Voice (The Sarcastically Nice Geek)

3. Christopher Robin O'Dare (The Type-A)

4. Max Diaz (The Lovesick Puppy)

5. Chase Gorges (The Down To Earth Jock)

6. Shane Ryan Brockton (The Natural Winner)

7. Samuel (The kind lying detector)

8. Kostas Pantelidi (The Adonis Complex)

9. Mykyta Ion Ilyenko (The Girly Boy)

10. Drake Olano (The Average Rocker)

11. Jacob Moore (The Bounty-Hunter)

* * *

><p>APPS CLOSED!<p> 


	5. Meet the Cast

Girls

1. Emily Fairbanks (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)

2. Coleen Voice (The Popular, but Nice Girl)

3. Alice Liddell (The Shy Loner)

4. Arielle Geordan (The Matchmaker)

5. Freya Summers (The Manipulative Baddie)

6. Lilly Sivan (The Sweet Fashonista)

7. Pearl Clarkstone (The Angry, Smart Rebel)

8. Chloe (The Fandom Geek)

9. Deborah Lee Bartley (The Coffee Girl)

10. Echo Ihejirika ( The Fearless Diplomat)

11. CiCi Armstrong ( The Lazy Laid Back Hippie )

Boys

1. George James Young (The Kind and Friendly Musician)

2. Colin Voice (The Sarcastically Nice Geek)

3. Christopher Robin O'Dare (The Type-A)

4. Max Diaz (The Lovesick Puppy)

5. Chase Gorges (The Down To Earth Jock)

6. Shane Ryan Brockton (The Natural Winner)

7. Samuel (The kind lying detector)

8. Kostas Pantelidi (The Adonis Complex)

9. Mykyta Ion Ilyenko (The Girly Boy)

10. Drake Olano (The Average Rocker)

11. Jacob Moore (The Bounty-Hunter)

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the dock of Pahkitew Island.<p>

"Welcome to a new season of Total Drama! This season, 22 campers, just like in season one, will go head to head and battle each other out for 1 million dollars! Cha-Ching! So, without further ado, let the season begin, here, on Total! Drama! The Way of The Awesome!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,<em>

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

><p>22 teenagers stood on a boat. A 17 year old boy, who had short, shaggy black hair and green eyes wore a black graphic T-shirt, an unzipped gray sleeveless hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers was standing next to a girl, who wore a cream-coloured sheer button-down over a red tank top, ripped light wash boyfriend jeans and black and white Keds. She had dark brown eyes, and waist length black hair, pulled into a ponytail. Swimming in the pool on the boat was a 17 year old girl, wearing a black and pink wetsuit. Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she had aquamarine eyes. A boy, with reddish-brown hair that was short, with bangs that went up to his forehead. His green eyes sparkled behind his black framed glasses. He wore a Purple unzipped hoodie, green t-shirt with purple CV on it, an untucked purple button down shirt under the t-shirt, black cargo shorts, dark gray mid socks, black sneakers with green and purple shoe laces, and purple bowtie. Meanwhile, the girl next to him also had reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and wore a purple dress that stops at the thighs. It has a green collar, and an aqua tie. She wears an opened green sweater. She wears black yoga pants, and black knee high boots that go over the pants.<p>

The aquamarine eyed girl got out of the water.

"Wow! You're really fast at swimming! I'm Colleen, and this is my twin brother, Colin," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Emily Fairbanks. I work at the Fairview Aquarium and Health Center." She then takes a dry photo out of a bag. In the photo is a dolphin.

"This is Star, the dolphin I work with," she said, with a smile on her face.

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" Colleen said.

"Do you think we can see Star sometime?" Colin asked.

"Well, I'll have to ask my father first. He's the owner. I work there. It's a family run business, so I'm sure that you'll be able to..." Emily mused.

"Let us know if we can. We'll pay for the tickets," Colleen said.

"Ticket prices are cheep. We still get a lot of business due to cheep pricing," Emily said.

"Really?" a male voice asked. Colleen, Colin and Emily turned to the voice.

The male had a light tan skin tone, short, shaggy black hair and green eyes. He wore a black graphic T-shirt, an unzipped gray sleeveless hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers.

"I'm Jacob Moore, and I'm a bounty hunter," the male said.

"Pleasure to meet you Jacob. My name is Emily Marie Fairbanks, but, you can call me Emily. I'm an aquatic animal trainer at the Fairview Aquarium and Health Center," Emily said, introducing herself.

"I'm Colin Voice, but you can call me CV. That's my twin, Colleen," Colin said.

"Oh, cool, nice to meet you," Jacob said.

Another girl showed up. She was African-Canadian, had dark brown eyes, and brown dreads pulled into a ponytail. She wore a cream-coloured sheer button-down over a red tank top, ripped light wash boyfriend jeans and black and white Keds.

"My name's Echo," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you Echo. I'm Emily," Emily replied, returning from putting on her clothes, which was a white t-shirt with a dolphin on it, blue jeans, and blue runners.

"Wait, weren't you just in a bodysuit?" another voice asked. This voice was female, who had wavy green hair. She wore a light brown jacket, with a dark brown shirt underneath, dark brown trousers, black boots and a straw hat.

"That was my swimsuit," Emily said, glaring at the girl.

"Fine, whatever. I'm gonna get some sleep now." The girl sat down on a chair, and placed her hat over her face, and fell asleep.

A boy walked forward. He wore a Black t-shirt with red lightning bolt, jeans, and white and blue reebok shoes, and a black hoodie.

There was a girl, standing on the dock of the boat. "Great. Why did my co-workers sign me up for this?" she wondered to herself. She wore a black t-shirt that hugs her frame with the "Coffee Time" brown coffee cup logo, khaki capris, black ankle socks and black sneakers.

A boy with sea green eyes with thick lashes looked at his competition. He wore faded gray skinny jeans, red combat boots, long sleeved white shirt, a red, loose sleeveless jacket with a floppy hood that ends at 2/4 down his thighs.

"My name is Mykyta," the boy said.

The others came around, and introduced themselves.

"I'm Alice," one girl said.

"My name's Arielle! Pleased to meet you!" another girl chirped.

"I'm Pearl," another girl said.

"Freya," another girl snapped.

"I'm Deborah," the Coffee worker said.

Then, the other boys introduced themselves.

"My name is Christopher Robin O'Dare, and I must say that this will be an interesting competition," he said, his eyes drifting over to Emily. He winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Someone's got a crush!" Arielle squealed.

"Max Diaz," the 15 year old boy said.

"I am Kostas. A pleasure to meet you all, especially to all the pretty ladies here,"

"I'm Drake, nice to meet you all," the rocker said.

"I am George James Young, but, please, call me George," the kind and friendly musician said.

"You mean you're the George Young of the Young Siblings?" a girl asked. "I'm Chloe, by the way,"

"Why, yes, Chloe. I am," George replied.

"My name's Shane," The Natural Winner said.

"I'm Samuel," the kind lying detector said.

"I'm Chase, the down to earth jock," the last boy said.

"My name's Lily Sivan," the final girl said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for the late update everyone! And sorry for not describing most of the OC's.<strong>


	6. Episode 1: Teams

Girls

1. Emily Fairbanks (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)-Teal

2. Coleen Voice (The Popular, but Nice Girl)-Purple

3. Alice Liddell (The Shy Loner)-Silver

4. Arielle Geordan (The Matchmaker)-Orange

5. Freya Summers (The Manipulative Baddie)-Blue

6. Lilly Sivan (The Sweet Fashonista)-Pink

7. Pearl Clarkstone (The Angry, Smart Rebel)-Gold

8. Chloe (The Fandom Geek)-Green

9. Deborah Lee Bartley (The Coffee Girl)-Bronze

10. Echo Ihejirika ( The Fearless Diplomat)-Brown

11. CC Armstrong ( The Lazy Laid Back Hippie )-Red

Boys

1. George James Young (The Kind and Friendly Musician)-Blue

2. Colin Voice (The Sarcastically Nice Geek)-Green

3. Christopher Robin O'Dare (The Type-A)-Teal

4. Max Diaz (The Lovesick Puppy)-Pink

5. Chase Gorges (The Down To Earth Jock)-Orange

6. Shane Ryan Brockton (The Natural Winner)-Purple

7. Samuel (The kind lying detector)-Silver

8. Kostas Pantelidi (The Adonis Complex)-Gold

9. Mykyta Ion Ilyenko (The Girly Boy)-Brown

10. Drake Olano (The Average Rocker)-Bronze

11. Jacob Moore (The Bounty-Hunter)-Red

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the dock of Pahkitew Island.<p>

"Welcome to a new season of Total Drama! This season, 22 campers, just like in season one, will go head to head and battle each other out for 1 million dollars! Cha-Ching! So, without further ado, let the season begin, here, on Total! Drama! The Way of The Awesome!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,<em>

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

><p>Chris smiled as the 22 new contestants got off the boat, at Pahkitew Island.<p>

"Welcome. Instead of two teams, there will be 11 teams of 2!" he said, to the shock of the campers.

"So... Pair A is George and Freya." George and Freya walked forward.

"You are the Blue Team," Chris said, handing a blue headband to the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Team Confessional<strong>

**George: "Hm, Freya seems interesting as my partner. I hope that we'll make it to the finale together."**

***static***

**Freya: "Oh, at first, I'll be nice to George, and then, my manipulation skills will take affect." *smirks at the camera.***

***static***

**End Blue Team Confessional.**

* * *

><p>"Pair B is CC and Jacob," Chris said.<p>

The Lazy, Laid Back Hippie and the Bounty Hunter walked forward to Chris, CC had a tired expression on her face, while Jacob was pretty excited about his partner.

"You two are the Red Team," Chris said, handing a red headband to the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Team Confessional<strong>

**CC: "Ugh. I just really want to lay back, sleep and do nothing."**

***static***

**Jacob: "AW YEAH! I just got an amazing partner!"**

***static***

**End Red Team Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Pair C is Chloe and Colin," Chris said. Colin looked at his sister, who just smiled at him and mouthed: "It's okay." Colin heard that, and nodded. He walked forward and met his partner.<p>

"You two will be the Green Team," Chris said, handing two green headbands to the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Green Team Confessional<strong>

**Chloe: "May the force be with you, and may the force be with my interesting partner."**

***static***

**Colin: "I'm pretty upset that I'm separated from Colleen, but, I'm glad that she is allowing me to be with this girl."**

***static***

**End Green Team Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Pair D is Shane and Colleen," Chris said. Colleen looked at Shane and gave him a friendly smile. He returned the friendly smile, as they walked forward. As soon as they met Chris, they were each given a headband. "You two will be the Purple Team."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Purple Team Confessional<strong>

**Shane: "Purple? I guess that's alright. Plus, I got a really sweet partner."**

***static***

**Colleen: "It's okay if I'm separated from Colin. But, I still love him, like a sister should."**

***static***

**End Purple Team Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Pair E is Lilly and Max," Chris said.<p>

The Lovesick Puppy and the Sweet Fashonista stepped forward.

"You guys are the Pink Team," Chris said, handing a pink headband to the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Pink Team Confessional<strong>

**Lilly: "My partner is really nice. I hope that I'll make it far with him." **

***static***

**Max: "Lilly's so cute! She's just like Lily back home! I hope she loves me, as I love her." *squeals, before Chef's voice is heard: 'SHUT UP, MAGGOT!'***

***static***

**End Pink Team Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Pair F is Christopher and Emily, and you will be the Teal Team," Chris said, handing a teal headband to Christopher and a teal headband to Emily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teal Team Confessional<strong>

**Emily: "Teal brings out the aquamarine in my eyes."**

***static***

**Christopher: "As I would say, I have a worthy partner."**

***static***

**End Teal Team Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Mykyta and Echo, you are the Brown Team, and you are Pair G," Chris said, handing two brown headbands to Mykyta and Echo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brown Team Confessional<strong>

**Mykyta: "I really am glad that I have an interesting partner. I hope she doesn't laugh at me because of how I look."**

***static***

**Echo: "Brown is pretty cool. I also like my partner! He's amazing!"**

***static***

**End Brown Team Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Pair H is Deborah and Drake," Chris said. Deborah and Drake walked forward to Chris. Chris then handed them each a bronze headband. "You are the Bronze Team," Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bronze Team Confessional<strong>

**Deborah: "Hm. I wonder how my co-workers are doing without me..."**

***static***

**Drake: "Okay! It's time to win this competition!"**

***static***

**End Bronze Team Confessional**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to Deborah's Co-workers, Jason, Cynthia, Miranda, and Brenda.<br>_

_"Ah, I wonder how Deborah's doing on Total Drama The Way of The Awesome? Jason chuckles, as Coffee Time was closed for the night, and they were getting ready to go home._

_"Not sure, but I'm sure she's gonna thank us for putting her on that show," Cynthia said, smiling._

_Miranda chuckles. "Finally, she's out of our hair!"_

_Brenda smiles. "To us, and to Deborah, hoping that she wins the 1 million prize money," she said, raising a can of coke._

_"To us and Deborah!" everyone else cheered, as they clinked the cans and took a drink out of the can._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Alright. Kostas and Pearl. You are Pair I, and you are the Gold Team," Chris said, handing two gold headbands to the two.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Team Confessional<strong>

**Kostas: "All these girls are really pretty."**

***static***

**Pearl: "The Gold Team? I can handle that."**

***static***

**End Gold Team Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Pair J is Alice and Samuel. You are the Silver Team. Which means that Arielle and Chase are Pair K, and they are the Orange Team, Chris said, handing two Silver headbands to Alice and Samuel and two orange headbands to Arielle and Chase.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Team Confessional<strong>

**Alice: "Hm. I guess I should at least try to have fun here. Besides, my partner is pretty nice."**

***static***

**Samuel: "I can't wait to get this competition started!"**

***static***

**End Silver Team Confessional**

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Team Confessional<strong>

**Chase: "I was picked last? Well, no matter. My partner is pretty cute."**

***static***

**Arielle: "I really don't mind being picked last. Besides, my partner is a hunk! A hot one, that is! I might even help pair up the couples!"**

***static***

**End Orange Team Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's late, so get to bed. Girls get one side, boys get the other. Tomorrow, the first challenge will be an icebreaker, to get to know one another more. I'll explain more tomorrow," Chris said, as the 22 campers went to bed.<p>

"We've met our contestants! Which team will rise to the top? Which team will lose? Find out, on the next episode of... Total! Drama! The Way of The Awesome!" Chris announced, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Notes: Whew. That chapter took me a while. But, I'm glad to have it done. I hope everyone likes the teams. Here they are. In Episode 2, they will be shown at the beginning.<strong>

**Orange Team: Chase and Arielle**

**Teal Team: Christopher and Emily**

**Purple Team: Shane and Colleen**

**Pink Team: Max and Lilly**

**Green Team: Colin and Chloe**

**Red Team: Jacob and CC**

**Bronze Team: Drake and Deborah**

**Gold Team: Kostas and Pearl**

**Blue Team: George and Freya**

**Silver Team: Samuel and Alice**

**Brown Team: Mykyta and Echo**


	7. UPDATE

Hello.

The Supreme Robichaux cannot find anything about My Candy Love for my story, Elsa Young's Secret, so I will be willing to give it to someone else... If they answer this question. If they get it correctly, they will be able to help co-write the story. So! Here's the question.

At the end of Episode 12, what is the name of the mystery boy who is kissing Amber?

A. Lysander

B. Dajan

C. Kentin

or

D. Jade

Also, I have an update on those who sent in their two truths and one lie. If your name isn't on the list, then you must send it to me.

Anonymous

ashDanLand

Emily

Falcon56

FashionChick

ChocoChipCookie1

TigerMasters

ScorpsTheScorpio

SophiaCrutchfeild

CodyOnTheBounce T.V

NerdyNightStocker

So, once again, please send in your answers through review. Also, take a chance to answer the question. The winner will be revealed next chapter.


	8. Episode 2: Ice-Breaker

**Review Replies**

**CVluvVocaloid: Thank you. I'm sure it will work out.**

**ScorpsTheScorpio: Sorry for keeping CC out of character. Don't worry, she'll be in character for the rest of the time she's in the competition.**

**Anonymous: It's okay. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Falcon56: Right. I'll keep that in mind.**

**Guest #1: Sorry about that. Don't worry, the next few chapters are going to get pretty exciting.**

**SophiaCrutchfeild: I'm glad you like the team colour.**

**CTOB T.V: Sorry for shorting your penname. I'm glad you like the team that Kostas is on.**

**The Supreme Robichaux: Why thank you very much. And to Christopher, here's a small message from Emily.**

**'Emily Fairbanks: "Christopher, it was so nice of you to call me charming and athletic. But, let me warn you, if there is a challenge that involves swimming, I am a very fast swimmer, literally."'**

**NerdyNightStocker: Oh wow! That's so cool! I'm really glad that you liked the chapter.**

**Power Master Story Writer: Thanks so much!**

**princessgothicfull: Cute penname. I'm glad that you like your OC's partner.**

**TigerMasters: I'm really sorry about having him chosen last, but I'm glad you like his partner. Thanks for the 2 truths and one lie.**

**ChocChipCookie1: Love your penname. I'll definitely use the truths and lie you gave.**

**FashionChick: Okay. I'll use them.**

**Guest #2: The person who made her (EvilAngel666) based her off of her.**

**Emily: Thanks so much for the two truths and a lie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Team: Chase and Arielle<strong>

**Purple Team: Shane and Colleen**

**Pink Team: Max and Lilly**

**Green Team: Colin and Chloe**

**Red Team: Jacob and CC**

**Bronze Team: Drake and Deborah**

**Gold Team: Kostas and Pearl**

**Blue Team: George and Freya**

**Silver Team: Samuel and Alice**

**Brown Team: Mykyta and Echo**

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the dock of Pahkitew Island.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama, The Way of The Awesome, our 22 campers were put into eleven teams of two. This will definitely be a great season. So, who will win today's challenge? Who will lose? Find out, on Total! Drama! The Way of The Awesome.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,<em>

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

><p>Chris awoke the campers.<p>

"Today will be an icebreaker challenge. You will get to know your partner a little bit more with this. The winning team will get to stay in the Mclean Mansion with a team of their choice," Chris began. "GO!"

Everyone went off in different directions to talk with their partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Teal Team<strong>

Emily and Christopher found a place in the forest. Emily looked around before sitting down on a stump. Christopher then sat beside her. They looked at one another, and blushed.

"So, um, do you want to go first?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, okay," Emily smiled. She took a deep breath, and began to speak. "I'm an only child, I'm afraid of sharks, and my ex-boyfriend, Anthony dumped me because of my love for aquatic animals," she said.

"Hm... I think the lie is that you're an only child?" Christopher guessed, before receiving a nod from Emily.

"Yes, you're correct. I have two older twin brothers. They like to joke around with me," Emily replied.

"So... it's true? You're ex dumped you because of your love for aquatic animals?" Christopher asked.

Emily looked at him, and started crying.

"Oh come on, don't cry. Oh man, look, I'm sorry, okay, please don't cry," Christopher said, trying to calm Emily down.

"No, it's fine," Emily said, drying her tears.

"Look, I'm so sorry," Christopher said turning her face towards his.

"Um... It's fine, really," Emily said, with a blush on her face.

"Okay, I'll tell you mine. I'm a natural blonde, I can play the piano, and I have a thing for green eyes," Christopher said.

"Um, the lie is that you can play the piano?" Emily asked.

"You're right. I play the theremin, actually," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Teal Team Confessional<strong>

**Christopher: "Oh man. I really need to try and not make Emily cry." *sighs.***

***static***

**Emily: "Christopher is really nice."**

***static***

**End Teal Team Confessional**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Blue Team went to chat near the elimination area.<p>

"So, George, why don't you tell me your truths and lies?" Freya asked.

"Fine," he said, upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Freya asked.

"Ugh! I'm the only one in my family who doesn't have a girlfriend!" he shouts.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"My brother, Paul, is in love with a girl named Sienna, my sister, Paige is in love with someone named Dax, while my twin, Giselle, is in love with someone named Vinnie," George told her.

"Man, that sucks, okay, the truths and lie, please," Freya said.

"Okay: My favorite singer is Drake, I love music, and I hate the colour brown," George said.

"Hm... Okay, that's a toughie. I'm just going to take a guess. Is it Drake?" Freya asked.

"Yup. I actually like Taylor Swift," George said, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, cool! Okay, here's mine: I have recently been dumped, I've never been to France, and I have a teddy bear named Cocoa," Freya said.

"The second one's the lie," George said.

"You're right!" Freya exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Orange Team...<strong>

The Orange Team went to a different part of the forest.

"So, here are my truths and lie: My pants fell off while I was playing football, I have once beat a guy up for calling me butter feet, and I have never had a girlfriend," Chase said.

"The second one!" Arielle exclaimed.

"Yup," Chase replied.

"Okay, here's mine! I used to have red hair, my hair was blonde before I dyed it teal, and I want to be a fashion designer," Arielle said.

"Obviously, it's the first one," Chase said.

"Yes, you got it right on the dot," Arielle replied.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE TIME SKIP<strong>

* * *

><p>The teams returned.<p>

"Okay, we've actually recorded you telling your truths and lies," Chris said.

"OH, really, so nice," Colin said sarcastically.

"For Jacob, the lie is that he dyed his hair black, Lily's love of fashion comes from her best friend, that's the lie, Shane's lie is that he hates the colour purple, Freya's lie is that she has never been to France, Echo's lie is that she can do a backflip, Drake's lie is that he's not good at medical techniques, Mykyta hates licorice, Arielle's lie is that her hair has been red before, Kostas's lie is that he's lost a race once, Colin's lie is that he like's Five Nights at Freddy's, Colleen's lie is that she hates her twin brother, Deborah's lie is not doing the work fast enough," Chloe begins, before rambling on and on, until she has guessed every single lie of the campers.

Everyone's jaw drops.

"The Green Team Wins!" Chris announced.

"Wow! Yes! Chloe, if we keep this up, we'll win the entire game!" Colin cheered.

"ER, you'll only have your partner with you until the merge," Chris said.

"Oh, seriously Chris?" Colin asked sarcastically.

"Okay, so, choose which team you want to take with you to the Maclean Mansion. The team you pick will also have immunity," Chris said.

Colin and Chloe talked with each other. "We've decided. The team we will take with us is..." Colin began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...The Gold Team," Chloe finished.

"ALRIGHT!" Kostas cheered, high-fiving his partner, Pearl.

"Now, the Green and Gold Team can watch which team gets eliminated," Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Area<strong>

The Gold and Green Team sat in the Peanut Gallery. Chris had a wheel, with all eleven teams on it. He put a small x on the gold and green spots.

"Okay, I'm gonna spin the wheel. If the wheel lands on one of the x's, we'll have to spin again," Chris said.

Chris spun the wheel, and it landed on the teal team. They sighed, before Emily handed out free tickets to the aquarium. They handed their headbands to Chris, got into the Cannon of Shame, and left.

"10 teams remain! Find out who will be the next to go, on Total! Drama! The Way of The Awesome!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to The Supreme Robichaux for Christopher's elimination.<strong>

**And so, the Teal Team was the first to go. Well, it's okay. I was kind of planning for that to happen, but don't worry, there will be aftermaths, so you'll see them again. **

**Now, onto the winner of my question: I got three correct answers from Lilly, ScorpsTheScorpio, and Power Master Story Writer. I'm obviously gonna give it to one of the members, so Lilly, even though you got it right, you'll still be able to participate in other questions.**

**So, to break the tie breaker, ScorpsTheScorpio and Power Master Story Writer will have to answer a question.**

**Here is the question: True or False: Violette father is a widow.**

**So, these two, please PM me with your answer.**


	9. Winner of Tie-Breaker

**Hey guys! Episode 2 of The Way of The Awesome is coming out shortly. I just want to announce the winner of the tie-breaker.**

**ScorpsTheScorpio, Power Master Story Writer. One of you has gotten the answer correctly, the other did not. The winner is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Power Master Story Writer! Congratulations! ScorpsTheScorpio, you did well, however, you were not able to get the answer correctly. So, Power Master Story Writer, PM me, and we can get started, by you giving me ideas: I'm already writing the fifth chapter, and I'm estimating about maybe 20-30 chapters, or more. The fifth chapter is a blind date: Rosalya set up Elsa and Kentin for a date with each other. I need ideas for the sixth chapter. PM me with your ideas.**


	10. Episode 3: The Quiz of DOOM

**Orange Team: Chase and Arielle**

**Purple Team: Shane and Colleen **

**Green Team: Colin and Pearl {alliance with Gold Team}**

**Red Team: Samuel and CC {alliance with Bronze Team}**

**Bronze Team: Drake and Freya {alliance with Red Team}**

**Gold Team: Kostas and Chloe {alliance with Green Team}**

**Blue Team: George and Deborah {alliance with Silver Team}**

**Silver Team: Jacob and Alice {alliance with Blue Team}**

***Some partners are different. See end message for more info on this. Thank you.***

**I owe nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama: The Way of The Awesome; the teams competed in an ice-breaker challenge! They had to tell their partner their truths and lies, and surprisingly, Chloe's knowledge won her and her partner, Colin, the challenge! The Green Team then selected the Gold Team, to have immunity with them, and they were able to watch the elimination ceremony! The remaining teams had to watch in horror, as I brought out a wheel; which is now dubbed: 'The Wheel of Terror!' After the wheel spun, it landed on the Teal Team of Emily and Christopher, and before they left, Emily gave free tickets to the aquarium she worked at. I'm really not going to miss them. Heh-Heh." Chris clears his throat. "Anyway, 10 teams remain! Tonight, it will be a double elimination! Shocking! Which team will win? Which team will lose? Find out, on this episode of: Total! Drama! The Way of The Awesome!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme Song Plays<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: The Quiz of DOOM!<strong>

Maclean Mansion

Colin, Chloe, Kostas and Pearl were eating a deluxe breakfast.

"Ah, if we keep winning like this, we'll be able to win the entire game! May the force be with you all," Chloe said.

"Yeah, whatever," Colin said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, Colin," Kostas said.

"Yeah, we're grateful that you two picked us to be in the Maclean Mansion," Pearl said.

"I have an idea! Why don't the two of us form an alliance?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah! I'm in!" Kostas exclaimed.

"I guess," Colin muttered.

"Sure, it will be fun, I guess," Pearl said.

"Perfect! So, let's hope we make it! To the finale!" Chloe cheered.

* * *

><p>Loser Cabins...<p>

Colleen sighed. Shane noticed that his partner was sad, so, he went to talk to her.

"Colleen? Is everything okay?" Shane asked.

"I'm upset that Colin and Chloe didn't pick us, I mean, he's my twin brother!" Colleen shouted.

"Calm down, a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be upset," Shane told her, his fingers making her head snap to attention.

"Oh, Shane, I have an idea. Why don't we form an alliance with the Pink Team?" Colleen asked.

"Sure," Shane said.

So, Shane and Colleen asked the Pink Team to form an alliance with them, and they said yes.

"CAMPERS! TIME FOR TODAY's CHALLENGE!" Chris announced.

"Already?" Drake asked.

"Yup," his partner, Deborah replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Bronze Team Confessional<strong>

**Drake: "Okay, Deborah and I will win the next challenge, but, I think we should be in an alliance. Hm... The Red Team sounds perfect."**

***static***

**Deborah: "You know something? I'm actually having fun. Thanks to my co-workers for sending me here."**

***static***

* * *

><p>On the way to the challenge.<p>

"Psst! Red Team!" Jacob and CC turned and saw Drake and Deborah.

"We should form an alliance, agreed?" Drake whispered.

"Agreed," CC and Jacob whispered. Meanwhile, Freya was listening to the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Team Confessional<strong>

**Freya: "So, there are alliances? Hm, gotta form one. But... who? Ah, the Silver Team. Perfect. Then, I'll make sure that they get eliminated, and blame George for it. Mwhahahaha!" *has a smirk on her face.***

**George: "I have a real bad feeling about my partner. A really bad feeling."**

***static***

* * *

><p>"Silver Team, we want to make an alliance with you, and we'll take you to the finale. What do you say?" Freya asked.<p>

"That sound like a good idea!" Alice said.

"Sure," Samuel said.

* * *

><p>The teams arrived where Chris was standing.<p>

"Go and sit in your team chairs, and I'll explain the challenge," Chris said.

The ten teams went and sat in their chairs, before Chris pressed a button on his remote, and they were locked in.

"Chris! Let us go!" Arielle demanded.

"Why did you do this to us?" Chase asked.

"This is so unfair!" Mykyta groaned.

"I have to agree with you," Echo replied.

"You're challenge is a little game I like to call: 'The Quiz of DOOM!'" The campers gasped.

"That's right! If you or your teammate get a question wrong, you will lose all of the points you received, and get dumped into the water. That means: you'll be out of the challenge. Also, tonight, it will be a double elimination!" Chris announced.

The campers gasped yet again.

"Okay, one more thing: your buzzer will light up with your team colour when you press it. So, let's get started: Question #1: What is the name of the only Australian Survivor in TD history?" Chris asked.

_BUZZ!_ The Purple Team's buzzer lit up.

"Yes? Purple Team?" Chris asked.

"Jasmine," Colleen said.

"Correct!" Chris announced.

The Purple Team's scoreboard updated. A purple 1 was shown.

"Question #2: What episode was Scarlett and Max eliminated in?" Chris asked.

_BUZZ! _This time, it was the buzzer of the Red Team.

"Scarlett Fever," Jacob answered.

"Correct!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's an update on the scores<strong>

**Purple Team: 14**

**Pink Team: OUT**

**Orange Team: OUT**

**Green Team: OUT**

**Red Team: OUT**

**Blue Team: 16**

**Brown Team: 15**

**Gold Team: 18**

**Bronze Team: 20**

**Silver Team: OUT**

* * *

><p>"Five teams are already out! This is turning into an epic challenge!" Chris exclaimed.<p>

"Really, Chris?" Arielle asked.

"Yep, I'm serious," Chris said smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Update on the scores<strong>

**Purple Team: 21**

**Pink Team: OUT**

**Orange Team: OUT**

**Green Team: OUT**

**Red Team: OUT**

**Blue Team: 19**

**Brown Team: OUT**

**Gold Team: 21**

**Bronze Team: 22**

**Silver Team: OUT**

* * *

><p>Chris smirked. "Okay, this is the next question. What was the name of the two teams in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action?"<p>

A buzzer sounded. "In TDI, the team names were the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass, while in TDA, the team names were The Screaming Gaffers, and the Killer Grips," Deborah spoke up.

"That is correct!" Chris announced.

Soon, it was the end of the challenge.

"The winner is The Bronze Team!" Chris announced.

"Nice!" Drake exclaimed, giving a high-five to Deborah.

"Now, pick any team you want to take with you to the Mclean Mansion," Chris said.

"Red Team," Deborah said at once.

"Yeah, because you're in an alliance with them," Colin said sarcastically.

There was a gasp from the campers.

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Ceremony<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, if we spin on either red or bronze, we'll have to spin again," Chris said, spinning the wheel. The wheel stopped on the Pink Team.<p>

"Aw! Why us?" Max asked.

"Max, it's okay. We did our best," Lily said, with a sad smile on her face. The wheel was spun again, and it landed on the Brown Team.

The Brown team was in shock.

"Now, say goodbye to both the Pink and Brown Teams," Chris said. Max, Lily, Mykyta and Echo handed in their team headbands, and everyone gathered for a tearful goodbye, before the four were launched away.

"Now, I have an announcement to make. A few of you will be getting different partners!" Chris exclaimed.

There were more gasps.

"Shane and Colleen, you can stay as partners. Chase and Arielle, you can also stay as partners. Freya, swap with Deborah," Chris began. Freya pouted and took of her blue team headband, and gave it to Deborah.

"Chloe, you can swap with... Pearl," Chris said. Pearl swapped with Chloe, who smiled at her new partner.

"Jacob and Samuel, please swap," Chris said.

So, Samuel and Jacob swapped.

"The rest of the teams can remain the same," Chris said.

So, the red and bronze team went to the Mclean Mansion. The other teams went to the loser cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>Purple Team Confessional<strong>

**Shane: "Oh man, our alliance is broken. I can talk with Colleen, and see if we can get an alliance with the orange team."**

***static***

**Colleen: "I'm sad that Lily and Max had to go, but they did play a good game. Also, I think Shane is pretty cute..." *blushes nervously.***

* * *

><p>"Well, that was an interesting episode. 8 teams remain. Will the new partners get along well? Find out, on the next episode of Total! Drama! The Way of The Awesome!" Chris announces, as the camera faded to black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a while. Sorry to Lily and Max's creators for them leaving. You will see them in the aftermath.<strong>


End file.
